


Sieben Tage bis Valentin

by Evita76



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29043882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evita76/pseuds/Evita76
Summary: Hat er eine heimliche Verehrerin oder einen Stalker? Diese Frage muss sich Spencer stellen, als sieben Tage vor dem Valentinstag eine Karte und an den darauffolgenden Tagen immer mehr verstörende Geschenke und Nachrichten bei ihm auftauchen. Als Spencer schließlich total panisch reagiert, greift Derek ein und verspricht ihm, herauszufinden, wer hinter der ganzen Angelegenheit steckt.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Seven days to Valentine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044839) by [Evita76](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evita76/pseuds/Evita76)



> Was passiert, wenn man morgens mit einer Idee im Kopf aufwacht und dann tatsächlich einen ganzen Tag lang Zeit hat, sich damit zu beschäftigen? Bei mir kommt dann so etwas wie diese Geschichte heraus. Tatsächlich hatte ich den Plot im Kopf, als ich morgens ausgestanden bin, und das Schreiben ging so gut von der Hand wie selten. Am Abend war die Story fertig.  
> Ich hoffe, euch gefällt das Ergebnis. Ich freue mich auf zahlreiche Kommentare.

Anstrengende Tage mit einem nervenaufreibenden Fall lagen hinter dem Team. Spencer freute sich bereits, als er aus dem Aufzug stieg, darauf, dass er nur noch diesen Freitag durchstehen musste, um dann ein Wochenende voller Ruhe vor sich zu haben. Er hatte eine Reihe von Büchern bestellt, die er heute nach der Arbeit in der Buchhandlung nahe seiner Wohnung abholen wollte. Dann noch ein paar Runden Schach mit einigen Leuten im Park und er würde wirklich abschalten können.

Dass der Fall bei jedem Teammitglied an den Kräften gezehrt hatte, war deutlich erkennbar daran, dass das Büro noch relativ leer war. J.J. ordnete gerade ihre Akten und weiter hinten saß ein Analyst, der Jennifer oftmals bei der Vorauswahl der nächsten Fälle unterstützte. Aber sonst war alles noch leer. Sogar Hotch war noch nicht in seinem Büro.

Spencer packte seine Tasche auf seinen Stuhl und wollte sich gerade schon Richtung Küche drehen, um zuerst einmal Kaffee aufzusetzen, bevor er den Rechner anschaltete, als er etwas auf seinem Tisch bemerkte. Genau genommen auf seiner Tastatur.

Sorgfältig zwischen die Tasten gesteckt, wartete dort ein kleiner Briefumschlag.

Spencer griff danach, drehte und wendete ihn. Keine Aufschrift, keine Briefmarke, einfach nur ein weißer kleiner Umschlag.

Mit Fingerspitzen öffnete er das Kuvert und zog vorsichtig den Inhalt heraus. Zum Vorschein kam eine kleine Karte, bedruckt mit einem großen, glitzernden rosa Herzen. Hatte Garcia ihm das hierher gesteckt? Es sah jedenfalls definitiv nach ihr aus.

Spencer schlug die Karte auf.

Sein mein Valentins-Date, stand dort hineingedruckt. Kein Name, keine Unterschrift.

Spencer sah sich im Großraumbüro um. War das ein Scherz? Hatte sich Morgan irgendwo versteckt und beobachtete nun, wie er auf die Karte reagierte? Doch er konnte niemanden sehen.

Spencer schob die Karte in den Umschlag zurück und schob diesen in seine Hosentasche. Dann schlenderte er hinüber zu Jennifer.

„Guten Morgen, J.J., sind wir heute die Ersten hier?“, erkundigte er sich möglichst beiläufig.

„Guten Morgen, Spence. Ja, ich war heute die Erste. Und ich habe den Eindruck, es wird noch dauern, bis der Rest ankommt. Aber es steht Gott sei Dank auch nichts Dringendes an.“

„Hast du zufällig jemanden gesehen, der an meinem Schreibtisch war“, fragte Spencer.

„An deinem Schreibtisch? Nein. Wieso?“ J.J. blickte zu Spencer auf und sah, wie er die Stirn runzelte. Doch er antwortete nur. „Nichts, ich dachte nur … aber dann war ich das wohl selbst“, erklärte er ausweichend.

Dann drehte er sich Richtung Küche um. „Ich setze Kaffee auf.“

J.J. hatte nicht so ausgesehen, als hätte sie ihm das Briefchen untergejubelt. Außerdem war sie doch mit Will zusammen. Etwa doch Garcia? Aber das konnte sich Spencer auch nicht denken. Sie kamen gut aus, waren Freunde und hatten gemeinsame Interessen, aber ein Date mit Garcia? Nein, so weit gingen die Gemeinsamkeiten nicht und er ging auch nicht davon aus, dass er Garcias Typ entsprach.


	2. Chapter 2

„Hey, Reid, kann es sein, dass du eine Verehrerin hast?“, wurde Spencer am Montagmorgen von einer grinsenden Prentiss begrüßt, als er um die Ecke in das Großraumbüro trat.

„Ähm … nein … sicher nicht“, murmelte er. Es verunsicherte ihn immer, wenn jemand nach seinem – wie er eben eigentlich nicht gestehen wollte – nicht existenten Liebesleben fragte.

„Dann erwartete dich auf deinem Schreibtisch aber eine Überraschung, die absolut nach einer Verehrerin aussieht“, kicherte Emily und schob Spencer zu seinem Arbeitsplatz.

Spencers Augen wurden groß, als er dort eine rote Rose sah, an der ein kleiner Briefumschlag hing.

Sofort musste Spencer an den Umschlag denken, den er am Freitag gefunden hatte und der jetzt zuhause auf seinem Küchentresen lag. Den ganzen Samstag lang hatte er sich das Gehirn zermartert, woher das Briefchen gekommen sein mochte, um dann schließlich zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass es wahrscheinlich gar nicht für ihn gedacht war und jemand schlicht die Schreibtische verwechselt hatte.

Und nun noch eine Verwechslung?

„Hey, mein Hübscher! Sieh mal an, wer da rote Rosen bekommt! Welche Lady stürzt sich da für dich in Unkosten?“, erkundigte sich Morgan grinsend, als er hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervorkam und sich neben Spencers aufbaute.

„Eine … nur eine rote Rose. Und ich weiß es nicht“, murmelte Spencer verwirrt, Rose und Umschlag einfach nur anstarrend.

„Na los, mach schon auf und lass sehen, was deine Verehrerin schreibt“, forderte Morgan lachend. Spencer warf ihm einen Blick zu, der irgendwo zwischen Verunsicherung und Verärgerung lag. „Wenn das ein dummer Scherz von dir ist …“

Morgan hob sofort abwehrend die Hände. „Würde ich solche Scherze mit dir treiben? … Okay, sag nichts. Ja, ich würde. Aber Emily kann bezeugen, dass das schon da lag, als ich heute reingekommen bin.“

Emily nickte. „Da hat sich jemand wirklich Mühe gemacht, nicht entdeckt zu werden.“

Spencer blickte sich im Raum um. Außer Derek und Emily war noch J.J. da, die an ihrem Schreibtisch saß und mit irgendjemandem telefonierte. Und in Hotchs Büro brannte auch bereits Licht.

„Willst du denn gar nicht reinschauen?“, drängt Prentiss, der die Neugier ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Ich … ich bin gar nicht so neugierig“, gab Spencer zurück, löste die Karte von der Rose und schob sie in seine Hosentasche. Dann nahm er die Blume und machte sich auf den Weg zur Küche. „Die braucht auf jeden Fall Wasser.“

Emily und Derek blickten ihm grinsend hinterher.


	3. Chapter 3

Spencer mochte es sich eigentlich nicht eingestehen, doch er war nervös, als er am nächsten Morgen mit dem Aufzug nach oben fuhr. Den ganzen gestrigen Tag lang hatte ihm der Umschlag, den er bekommen hatte, buchstäblich Löcher in der Hosentasche gebrannt, in die er ihn verbannt hatte, bis er endlich abends zuhause gewagt hatte, nachzusehen, was sich darin befand. Er hatte eine weitere Karte herausgezogen, vorne mit vielen kleinen Herzchen bedruckt.

Willst du mein Valentins-Date sein?, stand darin gedruckt. Und darunter Ja und Nein, jeweils mit einem Kästchen zum Ankreuzen.

Erneut fanden sich auf Kuvert und Karte kein Hinweis auf den Absender.

Hatte er jetzt einen Stalker? Oder war das doch irgendein alberner Scherz? Sollte er Hotch davon erzählen? Oder den Inhalt der Karte doch lieber ganz für sich behalten?

Spencer hoffte, dass er heute nicht wieder eine Überraschung erleben würde. Doch die Hoffnung zerplatzte in dem Moment wie eine Seifenblase, als er das Großraumbüro betrat. Ein großes rosa Herz schwebte über seinem Schreibtisch.

Spencer blickte sich um. Er war extra früh gekommen, um einerseits dem möglichen Kärtchenlieferanten zuvor zu kommen, sollte dieser nochmals auftauchen und um andererseits alle möglichen Spuren zu beseitigen, falls es welche gäbe, um nicht wieder zum Gespött seiner Kollegen zu werden. Und zu seinem Glück war außer J.J., die immer sehr früh ins Büro kam, noch keiner da.

„Du hast nicht zufällig …“, fragte er, als er zu ihrem Schreibtisch kam, und deutete dabei auf den großen herzförmigen rosa Ballon.

J.J. schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sorry. Der war schon da, als ich das Licht angedreht habe. Aber ich finde das wirklich süß. Weißt du inzwischen, wer dir all das schickt?“

„Nein“, gab Spencer zurück. „Und ich gebe ehrlich zu, dass mich das langsam ziemlich nervös macht. Wer kommt hier ungesehen rein?“

„Das muss ja wohl bedeuten, dass es jemand mit Zugangskarte ist, also jemand aus dem Haus. Hast du gar keine Idee, wer dahinterstecken könnte?“

Erneut überlegte Spencer, ob J.J. selbst als Absenderin infrage kam. Sie war schließlich an jedem der drei Tage als Erste da gewesen. „Ich habe immer noch den Verdacht, dass Derek sich einen Scherz erlaubt“, murmelte er trotzdem. „Aber wohin soll das denn führen?“

„Ich glaube, es hängt wieder eine Karte dran. Vielleicht erfährst du ja diesmal was“, meinte J.J.

Spencer blickte wieder zu dem Ballon. „Der muss verschwinden. Der muss unbedingt verschwinden, bevor Derek hier auftaucht. Aber wo?“

Suchend sah Spencer sich um. Die Schränke waren zu klein und zu überfüllt, um den Ballon einfach irgendwo hinein zu quetschen. Und bis zur nächsten Abstellkammer wollte er damit auch nicht laufen. Die Gefahr wäre viel zu groß, damit entdeckt zu werden.

„Hast du eine Nadel?“

„Willst du dem armen Ding etwa die Luft ablassen?“

„Hast du eine bessere Idee?“

Jennifer schüttelte den Kopf. „Allerdings auch keine Nadel.“

„Dann muss es eine Schere tun.“ Spencer schnappt sich die Schere von J.J.s Schreibtisch, doch bevor er auch nur drei Schritte machen konnte, hörte er hinter sich ein tiefes lautes Lachen. Morgan!

„Die Liebe scheint jeden Tag zu wachsen, Kleiner“, lachte Morgan, trat an Spencer heran und legte ihm freundschaftlich einen Arm über die Schulter. „Du musst deine Lady wirklich extrem beeindruckt haben, wenn sie solch eine Aufwand treibt.“

„Ich habe keine Lady und ich will das alles nicht“, knurrte Spencer ungehalten und versuchte Dereks Arm abzuschütteln.

„Aber du wirst das arme Ding doch nicht ermorden wollen“, meinte dieser unbeirrt und schnappte sich die Schere aus Spencers Fingern. „Ich meine den Ballon, nicht die Lady.“

„Verdammt noch mal!“, rief Spencer frustriert. „Es gibt keine Lady! Das … das ist … ich werde wahrscheinlich gestalkt. Und das finde ich gar nicht lustig.“

„Hey, komm wieder runter. Das ist sicher halb so wild“, versuchte Derek nun doch, Spencer zu beruhigen. „Sieh die Sache mal von der Seite: Am Freitag ist Valentinstag. Spätestens am Samstag ist der ganze Spuk sicherlich vorbei.“

Spencer schlug sich die Hände vors Gesicht. „Wie soll ich das nur bis dahin aushalten“, murmelte er.

Spencer spürte, wie Derek ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Hast du denn schon eine Ahnung, wer dahintersteckt?“ Seine Stimme klang nun doch ein wenig besorgt, und das wiederum hatte seltsamerweise auf Spencer eine beruhigende Wirkung.

„Nein“, erklärte er. „Die Karten waren nicht unterschrieben.

„Und diese hier?“

Derek löste die Karte von dem Band, an dem der Ballon hing und reichte sie Spencer. Doch der schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Mach du sie auf.“

„Aber sie ist für dich. Gestern wolltest du auch nicht, dass wir sehen, was drinsteht“, beharrte Derek, und hielt sie Spencer direkt vor die Nase.

Ergeben nahm Spencer den Umschlag, öffnete ihn und zog erneut eine mit Herzchen bedruckte Karte heraus. Als er die Karte öffnete fiel außerdem ein kleines rotes Herz aus glitzernder Folie auf den Boden. Derek hob es auf und hielt es Spencer hin, der es unwillkürlich nahm.

„Du hast mein Herz gestohlen. Schenkst du mir am Valentinstag deines?“, las Spencer leise vor. „Wieder keine Unterschrift.“

„Und die Schrift kennst du auch nicht?“

Spencer stutzte. Das hatte er gar nicht gemerkt. Die ersten beiden Male war der Text in die Karte gedruckt worden. Doch nun war der Inhalt persönlicher – und handgeschrieben.

Doch die Schrift kam ihm nicht bekannt vor. Vielleicht ein, zwei Buchstaben, bei denen er das Gefühl hatte, sie so schon mal irgendwo gesehen zu haben, aber sicher keinen zusammenhängenden längeren Text, der so geschrieben war.

Leise, so dass nur Morgan ihn hören konnte, flüsterte Spencer: „Könnte das J.J.s Schrift sein?“ Er hielt Morgan die Karte hin, damit dieser sich die Schrift genauer ansehen konnte.

Der warf allerdings nur einen kurzen Blick darauf. „Denkst du, dass J.J. deine Verehrerin ist?“

Spencer zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie war jeden Morgen als Erste da und hat immer behauptet, sie hätte niemanden gesehen“, begründete er seine Vermutung.

„Und wenn sie es wäre? Würdest du die Einladung zum Date annehmen? Denn etwas anderes ist das hier ja wohl nicht“, meinte Derek und wedelte dabei mit der Karte herum.

„Ein Date mit J.J.? Nein!“, stieß Spencer entrüstet hervor. „Sie ist doch mit Will zusammen.“

„Naja, wenn sie dir Karten, Blumen und Herzballons schickt, kann es damit ja wohl nicht so gut stehen“, erklärte Morgan pragmatisch. „Also, warum solltest du dann wegen ihrer Beziehung nein sagen.“

„Ich … nein … das wäre nichts für mich.“

Morgan runzelte die Stirn und blickte dann zu Jennifer hinüber. „Was stört dich an ihr? Sie sieht doch gut aus, ihr versteht euch, und sie ist insgesamt ein netter Mensch.“

„Sie … sie ist …“

„Sie ist was?“, hakte Derek nach.

„Sie ist … eine Frau.“

„Ach nein, das ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen“, grinste Morgan. „Ein Mann, der Jennifer hieße, wäre auch etwas seltsam.“

„Nein … ich … mein Gott, bist du so begriffsstutzig oder tust du nur so?“, stieß Spencer hervor. „Ich stehe nicht auf Frauen. Ich … ich bin schwul. Also nein, kein Date mit J.J.“

„Das hast du mir nie erzählt“, erklärte Morgan.

„Du musst nicht alles wissen“, entgegnete Spencer kurz angebunden. Nicht dass er es unbedingt verbergen wollte, dass er auf Männer stand. Aber über sein Privatleben zu sprechen, das mochte er generell nicht.

„Na, dann hoffen wir mal, dass der Herzchen-Spender ein Mann ist“, sagte Derek mit einem leichten Lächeln. „Und jetzt bringe ich mal diesen wunderschönen Ballon in Sicherheit, bevor du ihn doch noch mit der Schere traktierst.“

Derek griff nach der Schnur, doch bevor er mit dem schwebenden Herzen verschwand, drehte er sich nochmal um. „Ich bring euch beide, dich und dein Herzchen, heute nach Hause. Es sähe vielleicht doch etwas merkwürdig aus, wenn du damit in der U-Bahn fahren würdest.“


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer kam sich wirklich vor wie ein Stalking-Opfer, als er am nächsten Tag ins Büro kam und, als weder Blumen noch Ballons zu sehen waren, erst einmal seinen gesamten Schreibtisch inspizierte und auf versteckte Briefchen durchsuchte. Nichts.

Hatte seine Verehrerin vielleicht nun doch aufgegeben? Spencer wusste nicht recht, ob die Abwesenheit einer weiteren Nachricht nun ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen war. Aber er wollte den Zustand genießen, so lange er anhielt. Er ging zur Küche, setzte Kaffee auf und wartete mit seiner Tasse dann, bis das schwarze Getränk fertig war und köstlicher Kaffeeduft durch die Küche waberte.

Als er schließlich zu seinem Arbeitsplatz zurückkehrte, musste er sich natürlich die neugierigen Fragen seiner Kollegen gefallen lassen, die inzwischen angekommen waren und wissen wollten, welche Überraschung Spencer diesmal erwartet hatte. Sie schienen auf jeden Fall mit Ausnahme von J.J. alle etwas enttäuscht, dass es diesmal keine Nachricht gegeben hatte. J.J. hielt sich hingegen zurück, was in Spencer erneut die Frage aufkommen ließ, ob sie vielleicht dahintersteckte. Sollte er sie einfach direkt darauf ansprechen?

„Was zum Teufel?“, stieß Spencer hervor, als er seinen Computer anschaltete, dieser aber, kaum dass er sein Passwort eingegeben hatte, sofort wieder schwarz wurde. Musste nun auch noch die Technik versagen? Oder hatte er versehentlich unter dem Tisch irgendein Kabel herausgerissen?

Gerade als Spencer unter der Tischplatte abtauchen wollte, hörte er ein Geräusch von seinem Bildschirm. Er blickte hoch und traute kaum seinen Augen und Ohren: Statt des schwarzen Monitors, sah er dort jetzt einen hellblauen Himmel mit Wattewölkchen und rosa Herzchen, die nach unten fielen. Dazu spielte leise Musik. Und mitten auf dem Bildschirm prangte unübersehbar eine Frage: Gehst du am Valentinstag mit mir aus? Darunter ein großes Ja und ein deutlich kleineres Nein mit Kästchen zum Ankreuzen.

„Das … das darf doch nicht wahr sein“, rief Spencer so laut, dass die ganze Belegschaft des Büros aufblickte. „Verdammt noch mal! Wer war das? Das soll sofort aufhören!“

Morgan kam sofort um den Tisch herum und auch Emily und J.J. eilten herbei und starrten verblüfft Reids Bildschirm an.

„Du … du bist gehakt worden“, brachte Prentiss überrascht hervor. „Langsam glaube ich wirklich, dass du einen Stalker hast.“

„Macht, dass das verschwindet!“, rief Spencer verzweifelt

„Hast du es schon mit einem Neustart versucht“, erkundigte sich Derek ganz pragmatisch und fuhr im gleichen Moment den Computer über den Einschaltknopf herunter.

Gebannt warteten die Kollegen, was passierte, als Spencer den Computer wieder startete und sein Passwort eingab. Doch es dauerte keine zehn Sekunden, bevor der Bildschirm erneut schwarz wurde. Und im nächsten Moment war der Herzchenhimmel samt Musik und Frage zurück.

„Und wenn du die Frage einfach beantwortest?“, schlug Morgan als nächstes vor.

„Bist du verrückt?“ Emily stoppte ihn, bevor er zur Maus greifen und selbst eines der Kästchen anklicken konnte. „Wenn er Nein sagt, könnte das womöglich noch einen viel schlimmeren Virus auf den Rechner loslassen. Und wenn er Ja anklickt … nun ich will gar nicht wissen, was dann als nächstes kommt.“

„Ich rufe Garcia“, sagte J.J. und griff nach dem nächsten Telefon. „Sie wird irgendwas dagegen machen können.“

Spencer saß reglos da und starrte, sich mit beiden Händen immer wieder durch die Haare fahrend, den Monitor an.

„Komm, Kleiner, J.J. hat Recht. Garcia soll sich um dieses Problem kümmern“, meinte Morgan und zog Reid aus seinem Stuhl. Du brauchst jetzt erst mal einen frischen Kaffee und dann gehst du erst wieder an diesen Rechner, wenn der nichts anderes tut, als deine gewohnten Daten anzuzeigen.“ Morgan schob Spencer vor sich her in Richtung Küche, während er aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnahm, dass Garcia hereingerauscht kam und sofort zu Spencers Computer lief.

„Das ist einfach zu viel. Das halte ich nicht mehr aus“, murmelte Spencer, als er sich schließlich in der Küche mit den Armen an der Theke abstützte, als wäre diese das Einzige, was ihn noch aufrecht halten konnte.

„Auf jeden Fall einfallsreich“, murmelte Derek. „Und trotz der ganzen Herzchen nicht zu kitschig. Hast du die Musik gehört?“

„Musik? Derek, wie kannst du da auf die Musik hören, wenn ein Stalker meinen Rechner kapert und versucht, mich zu einem Date zu zwingen“, entgegnete Spencer entgeistert.

„Ich meine ja nur. Das war „You raise me up” von Josh Groban. Nicht gerade das typische schnulzige Liebeslied, das man für so einen Zweck erwarten könnte“, erklärte Morgan. „Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass damit auch eine Nachricht für dich verbunden ist.“

Spencer schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Ich verstehe das nicht. Wenn jemand mit mir ausgehen will, warum kommt sie oder er dann nicht einfach auf mich zu und fragt mich? Persönlich und nicht auf so gruselige Art und Weise?“

„Vielleicht hat dieser Jemand auch einfach nur Angst vor einer Abfuhr?“

„Und da ist es logischer, das Ganze auf eine so verrückte Art zu machen? Wie soll ich denn überhaupt wissen, ob ich ja oder nein sagen würde, wenn ich nicht weiß, wer dahintersteckt?“

„Vielleicht denkt derjenige, dass er genug Hinweise hinterlässt, dass du es herausfinden wirst?“

„Bitte, Morgan, du musst mir helfen. Finde diese Person und stell das ab. Ich werde verrückt, wenn das weitergeht.“

Morgan nickte. „Das war wohl wirklich zu viel. Ich … ich kümmere mich darum.“

„Ähm … Spencer … alles okay?“, unterbrach Prentiss die beiden, als sie den Kopf zur Tür hereinsteckte.

Spencer nickte langsam.

„Garcia hat das Problem gelöst. Es war scheinbar gar nicht so schlimm. Wenn ich sie richtig verstehe, hat jemand eine Art kleines Programm wie eine zweite Passwortabfrage eingebaut. Egal, worauf du geklickt hättest. Im nächsten Moment wäre alles wieder in Ordnung gewesen. Das Einzige, was noch hinten dranhing, war eine Art Benachrichtigungssoftware. Derjenige, der dir das auf den Rechner gespielt hat, wäre darüber informiert worden, was du anklickst.“

„Kann Garcia herausfinden, wer das Programm installiert hat?“, erkundigte sich Morgan prompt.

„Sie versucht es“, gab Emily zurück und verschwand dann wieder.


	5. Chapter 5

Als Spencer am nächsten Morgen zittrig und mit dunklen Ringen unter den Augen aus dem Aufzug trat, erwartete ihn diesmal keine böse Überraschung, sondern nur Morgan, der ihm gleich eine Tasse Kaffee in die Hand drückte.

„Ich habe alles gecheckt. Keine neuen Nachrichten, keine Geschenke, der Computer läuft einwandfrei. Sorry, ich hab mir von Garcia deine Zugangsdaten besorgt. Aber ich wollte sicherstellen, dass heute nicht wieder irgendwas Unerwartetes passiert“, erklärte er, bevor Spencer überhaupt die Möglichkeit hatte, ihm einen guten Morgen zu wünschen.

„Danke. Das ist … Danke. Wirklich“, gab Spencer zurück.

„Kein Ding. Und – sei mir nicht böse – aber ich habe J.J. angesprochen. Sie war es definitiv nicht.“

Jetzt riss Spencer die Augen auf, obwohl er so schlecht geschlafen hatte und schrecklich müde war. „Du hast was getan?“

„Ich habe J.J. gefragt, ob sie die Verehrerin ist. Du hast gesagt, dass du sie unter Verdacht hast. Du hast mich gebeten, dafür zu sorgen, dass das aufhört. Deshalb wollte ich ausschließen, dass du mit deinem Verdacht Recht hast. Sie war es mit Sicherheit nicht.“

„Oh Gott, ich kann J.J. nie wieder in die Augen sehen“, stöhnte Reid auf. Doch Morgan beruhigte ihn. „J.J. hat verstanden, dass ich nachfragen musste. Sie hat damit kein Problem. Und mit dir sicher auch nicht.“

Spencer sah erst zu Jennifer hinüber, die in einer Akte vertieft war und sah dann auf seinen Schreibtisch, bei dem sie angekommen waren. „Du hast wirklich alles kontrolliert.“

Morgan nickte: „Keine bösen Überraschungen. Genau genommen: Gar keine Überraschungen. Und wenn du willst, bringe ich dich heute Abend heim und kontrolliere auch deinen Briefkasten und deine Wohnung, bevor du rein gehst.“

Spencer schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass dieser Jemand weiß, wo ich wohne. Sonst wäre es doch viel einfach gewesen, mir die ganzen Nachrichten dort zukommen zu lassen, als hier in einem gesicherten Büroraum.“

Reid setzte sich und packte langsam seine Tasche aus. Er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob Morgan wirklich die Wahrheit sagte. Vielleicht hatte es auch heute eine Überraschung gegeben und Morgan hatte sie einfach verwinden lassen, bevor er hier eingetroffen war. Doch das war im Moment auch egal. Morgan hatte versprochen, sich um die Sache zu kümmern. Und außerdem war morgen Valentinstag. Es blieb die Hoffnung, dass der Spuk danach sowieso ein Ende hatte.

Am Abend bestand Morgan darauf, Spencer heimzufahren und wirklich das gesamte Appartement zu inspizieren, bevor Spencer es betreten durfte. „Man weiß nie, was so einem verrückten Stalker noch einfallen könnte“, wiegelte er jegliche Einwände von Spencer ab.

Reid fand das etwas übertrieben. Doch Derek vermittelte ihm damit auch Sicherheit, und dieses Gefühl brauchte er, damit er wieder ruhig schlafen konnte.


	6. Chapter 6

Am Freitagmorgen, dem Valentinstag, erwartete Morgan Spencer erneut am Aufzug. „Wird das jetzt eine neue Angewohnheit von dir? Dass du meine Eskorte spielst, wohin ich auch gehe?“

„Ich will nur, dass es dir gut geht“, entgegnete Morgan. „Und … und ich habe das hier auf deinem Schreibtisch gefunden.“

Morgan hielt einen größeren weißen Umschlag in den Händen und Spencers Augen wurden vor Schreck ganz groß, als er sah, dass es erneut keine Aufschrift gab. „Von …?“

Morgan nickte. „Ich habe mir erlaubt hineinzuschauen. Keine Karte. Diesmal ist es ein Brief. Handgeschrieben. Und, nun, ich denke, du solltest ihn lesen. Er … sie … wie auch immer … hat wohl kapiert, dass diese Aktion ein ziemlicher Fehler war.“

Spencer zögerte, bevor er den Brief aus Morgans Händen nahm. Doch wenn Derek ihm sagte, dass er ihn lesen sollte, war es wahrscheinlich gut, wenn er es tat.

„Sonst noch etwas?“, erkundigte sich Spencer zögernd. Morgan schüttelte den Kopf. Alles sonst sauber.“

Reid begab sich zu seinem Schreibtisch, stellte die Tasche ab und startete den Computer, bevor er mitsamt des Briefes in Richtung Küche verschwand. Vielleicht verkraftete er den Inhalt bei einer Tasse Kaffee besser.

Mit einer dampfenden Tasse vor der Nase stand Spencer schließlich wenig später an der Küchentheke und breitet den Brief vor sich aus. Erneut ohne Unterschrift, stellte er gleich beim ersten Blick fest. Doch dass mit Sicherheit er der Adressat war, wurde gleich zu Beginn klar.

_Lieber Spencer,_

_es tut mir furchtbar leid, dass ich dich so erschreckt habe. Das war absolut nicht das, was ich erreichen wollte. Ich bin weder ein Stalker, noch wollte ich mir einen dummen Scherz mit dir erlauben. Ich wusste nur einfach nicht wirklich, wie ich dich um ein Date bitten sollte._

_Ich dachte ehrlich auch, dass du spätestens bei dem Ballon wüsstest, wer ich bin. Mit deinem Computer habe ich es wirklich viel zu weit getrieben. Verzeih mir bitte._

_Wenn du immer noch nicht weißt, wer ich bin: Wir kennen uns, gut sogar, wie ich sagen möchte. Du kennst mich wahrscheinlich sogar besser als ich dich, denn ich habe erst in den letzten Tagen einiges von dir erfahren, das ich vorher gar nicht wusste. Ich glaube, dass es auch richtig ist, dass wir uns gegenseitig vertrauen. Beziehungsweise hoffe ich, dein Vertrauen zurückgewinnen zu können, sollte ich es jetzt verloren haben._

_Ich weiß natürlich, dass du mir nichts von all dem hier glauben musst. Papier ist schließlich schrecklich geduldig. Deshalb vielleicht ein kleiner Beweis für das, was ich dir schreibe. Ich weiß, dass deine Mutter an Schizophrenie leidet und dass es zu deinen größten Ängsten gehört, dass dich irgendwann das gleiche Schicksal ereilt. Ich weiß, dass du Angst im Dunkeln hast. Ich weiß von dem Mobbing-Vorfall, als du in der High School warst. All das hast du mir selbst erzählt._

_Ich bin mir allerdings jetzt, wo es dir wegen mir so schlecht geht, gar nicht mehr sicher, ob ich dir wirklich verraten soll, wer ich bin. Ich hatte mir einen ganz anderen Ausgang dieser Aktion erhofft: ein richtiges Valentinstags-Date mit dir. Stattdessen habe ich dich wohl wirklich gründlich verschreckt. Und ich kann es absolut verstehen, wenn du nur willst, dass ich aufhöre und aus deinem Leben verschwinde._

_Die endgültige Entscheidung überlasse ich dir. Wenn du noch nicht weißt, wer ich bin, und wenn du es erfahren willst, dann würde ich mich über ein Date heute Abend freuen. Ich habe um 20 Uhr einen Tisch auf deinen Namen im Log Cabin reserviert. Ein öffentlicher Ort und du kannst jederzeit wieder verschwinden. Ich werde auf jeden Fall dort sein. Und auch wenn du nicht kommst: Ich werde dich nicht weiter belästigen._

_Dies ist meine letzte Nachricht an dich._

Spencer las den Brief, las ihn nochmal, und las ihn ein drittes Mal. Wenn er dem Schreiber glauben konnte, dann hatte der Spuk nun wirklich ein Ende.

„Und, was meinst du?“, erkundigte sich Morgan, als Reid mit seiner Kaffeetasse und dem Brief – wieder versteckt in seinem Umschlag – an seinen Platz zurückkehrte.

„Ja, du hattest Recht. Es war gut, dass ich den gelesen habe“, sagte Spencer sehr gefasst.

„Dann hältst du ihn auch für ehrlich?“

Spencer nickte.

„Und … und weißt du, von wem er ist?“

Nun schüttelte Spencer den Kopf. „ich glaube, ich würde mich an die Handschrift erinnern, wenn ich schon mal ein längeres Textstück gesehen hätte, das so geschrieben worden ist. Auf jeden Fall muss es jemand hier aus dem Büro sein. Der Schreiber … oder auch sie … also naja … kennt mich ziemlich gut. Oder kommt leicht an Informationen über mich heran. Das kann nur ein anderer FBI Agent sein.“

Morgan nickte. „Zu dem Schluss bin ich auch gekommen. Soll ich weiter nach ihm oder ihr suchen?“

Spencer zögerte einen Moment, dann gab er zurück: „Nein, ich glaube, das ist nicht nötig.“

„Du wirst aber … du hast nicht vor, heute Abend in das Restaurant zu gehen, oder?“

Reid zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ganz ehrlich, ich weiß es nicht. Der Brief klingt sehr aufrichtig. Und irgendwie möchte ich auch wissen, wer hinter dem ganzen Kram steckt. Aber …“

„Genau. Da gibt es ein großes Aber“, warf Derek sofort ein. „Wer auch immer es ist, will dich damit vielleicht nur in Sicherheit wiegen. Es ist viel zu gefährlich, dort hinzugehen. Du könntest schon auf dem Weg dorthin einfach gekidnappt werden!“

„Morgan, reg dich nicht so auf. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich noch gar nicht weiß, was ich will.“

„Versprich mir“, beharrte Morgan, „versprich mir, dass du nicht hingehst. Und wenn, dann nicht alleine. Ich komme mit, wenn du unbedingt hinwillst.“

Spencer musste unwillkürlich lachen: „Derek Morgan als Anstandswauwau beim Date. Nein danke, lieber nicht.“

„Spencer, ich bitte dich, sei vernünftig!“

Reid nickte. „Okay, ich verspreche dir: Wenn ich hingehe, dann bist du dabei und darfst auf mich aufpassen. Und jetzt lass uns unsere Arbeit machen. Ich bin jetzt schon viel ruhiger, wo ich weiß, dass keine weitere Nachricht folgen wird. Ich muss meine Zeit nutzen.“


	7. Chapter 7

„Soll ich dich nicht doch nach Hause bringen?“, erkundigte sich Morgan bereits zum dritten Mal, doch Spencer schüttelte erneut energisch den Kopf. „Mach Feierabend, Morgan und gönne mir noch ein, zwei Stunden ruhiger Arbeit. Ich gehe auch bald. Und sollte ich wieder erwarten beschließen, dass ich heute Abend doch noch einen Aufpasser für mein Date brauche, dann rufe ich dich an. Versprochen.“

„Du gehst nicht ohne mich!“

„Nein, wenn, dann bist du dabei“, bestätigte Spencer und steckte dann demonstrativ die Nase in die Akte auf seinem Tisch.

„Okay, dann wünsche ich dir auch schon mal einen schönen Feierabend. Und ein erholsames Wochenende, falls wir nicht mehr telefonieren.“

Spencer nickte, sagte aber nichts mehr. Morgan war, abgesehen von Hotch, der letzte, der noch im Büro war. Und es wurde langsam Zeit, dass er die Räume für sich hatte.

Als Spencer hörte, dass sich die Fahrstuhltüren schlossen, wartete er noch ein paar Minuten, bevor er von seinem Tisch aufstand und den Brief herauskramte. Was er am Morgen zu Derek gesagt hatte, stimmte auf jeden Fall: seine Verehrerin oder sein Verehrer gehörten sicher zum FBI. Und Reid war sich inzwischen auch ziemlich sicher, dass es jemand aus seinem näheren Umfeld war. Darauf wiesen die Details hin, die der Brief enthalten hatte. Wenn er jetzt nur ein Schriftstück finden würde, das in der gleichen Handschrift wie der Brief geschrieben war, und wenn er das zuordnen könnte, dann wäre sein Valentins-Fall gelöst.

Spencer faltete den Brief auseinander, ging damit zu Emilys Schreibtisch und fing an, nach handgeschriebenen Notizen zu suchen.


	8. Chapter 8

Spencer war nervös, als er vor dem Log Cabin, einem angesagten und ziemlich hochpreisigen Fisch-Restaurant, aus dem Taxi stieg. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zu Hals. Er hatte Vorsichtsmaßnahmen ergriffen, erinnerte er sich selbst noch einmal, nur für den Fall der Fälle, nur wenn alles anders laufen sollte, als er sich ausgerechnet hatte.

Er hatte eine Mail an sich selbst geschickt, in der er erklärt hatte, was er an diesem Abend vorhatte. Sollte Derek mit seiner Warnung Recht gehabt haben, dass ihn jemand entführen wollte, würde die Mail spätestens am Montagmorgen auf seinem Rechner entdeckt. Er hatte ein Taxi genommen, um schon mal eine Entführung auf dem Weg zwischen seinem Appartement und dem Lokal auszuschließen. Er trug seine Waffe unter dem Jackett und eine weitere kleinere in einem Knöchelholster, versteckt unter der eleganten schwarzen Hose. Die hatte er sich von Hotch ausgeborgt ohne wirklich näher darauf einzugehen, wozu er sie möglicherweise brauchte. Aaron hatte zwar versucht nachzubohren, aber dann nachgegeben, als er feststellen musste, dass Spencer lieber ohne Waffe abzog, als ihm eine Erklärung zu geben.

Spencer hatte sein berufliches Handy in der Hosentasche und sein privates mit Gummiband an seinem Knöchel befestigt. Und schließlich hatte er Garcia noch einen Zettel an die Tür geklebt: Sollte er am Montagmorgen nicht auftauchen, sollte sie versuchen, sein privates Handy zu orten.

Eigentlich könnte er sich mit all den Vorkehrungen total sicher fühlen. Und dennoch raste Spencers Puls, als er auf die Tür des Restaurants zuging. Es war genau 20 Uhr. Die Stunde der Wahrheit.

Reid zog die Tür auf und betrat das schummrig beleuchtete Lokal. Ein Kellner nahm ihn sofort in Empfang und Spencer erklärte ihm, dass ein Tisch für ihn reserviert war.

„Oh ja, Dr. Spencer Reid. Ihre Verabredung ist bereits da. Wenn sie mir bitte folgen wollen.“

Spencer atmete tief ein, bevor er hinter dem Kellner herlief. Nur aus dem Augenwinkel nahm er wahr, dass das Lokal ziemlich ausgebucht war und dass so gut wie überall Pärchen an den Tischen saßen.

„Hier ist ihr Tisch. Ein Kollege kommt gleich, um ihre Bestellung aufzunehmen“, erklärte der Kellner und trat zur Seite, um Spencer den Blick auf den Tisch freizugeben.

Spencer merkte erst jetzt, dass er die ganze Zeit die Luft angehalten hatte und atmete hörbar aus, als er sich am Tisch niederließ.

„Guten Abend, Derek“, sagte Spencer ruhig. Sein Herz klopfte immer noch wie verrückt, doch die innere Anspannung fiel von einem Moment zum anderen von ihm ab.

„Hallo Spencer. Wieso hast du mich nicht angerufen? Du hattest mir versprochen, mich vorzuwarnen, wenn du zu deinem Date gehen würdest“, erkundigte sich Derek und musterte Spencer dabei von oben bis unten.

„Ich habe dir versprochen, dass du dabei sein würdest, wenn ich hierher käme. Du bist dabei, also habe ich mein Versprechen nicht gebrochen“, erklärt Spencer ruhig und ließ dabei seinerseits seinen Blick über Derek schweifen. Sie waren beide für den Anlass gekleidet, elegant und trotzdem mit einem Tick Jugendlichkeit beziehungsweise Rebellion. Derek trug unter dem schwarzen Anzug kein Hemd sondern ein ebenso schwarzes Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt. Spencer war zwar gekleidet wie aus dem Modekatalog, konnte aber auf seine Converse nicht verzichten.

Nach einem kurzen Zögern meinte Morgan: „Du wusstest, dass ich es bin, und bist dennoch gekommen.“

„Du hast mit deinem Brief genug Spuren hinterlassen. Du wusstest genau, dass in mir zu viel Profiler steckt, um diese zu übersehen oder ungenutzt zu lassen. Du wolltest, dass ich weiß, wer du bist, bevor ich hierher komme. Und du hast wahrscheinlich gewusst, dass ich auf keinen Fall gekommen wäre, wenn ich es nicht gewusst hätte. Ich bin nicht lebensmüde, auch wenn du das manchmal von mir zu glauben scheinst.“

„Bist …“

Ein Kellner unterbrach Derek, als er an den Tisch trat und ihnen jeweils die Karte reichte. „Als besondere Empfehlung des Hauses möchte ich heute auf die Jakobsmuscheln hinweisen, die wir als Vorspeise anbieten“, erklärte er. „Darf ich Ihnen außerdem schon einen Aperitif bringen?“

Morgan sah kurz zu Spencer hinüber, dann nickte er. „Für mich einen Martini und für meinen … meinen Partner bitte einen Martini Orange.“

„Sehr wohl, kommt sofort.“

„Der wird dir schmecken“, versicherte Derek, als der Kellner davon ging. „Nicht so bitter und mit weniger Alkohol als der reine Martini.“

Doch Spencers Gedanken kreisten um etwas ganz anderes: „Partner?“

„Ähm … nun, das ist doch auf jeden Fall richtig. Wir sind Partner. Und … ich wusste nicht, ob es dir recht wäre, wenn ich von dir als meinem Date spreche.“

„Wenn ich damit ein großes Problem hätte, wäre ich wahrscheinlich nicht hier“, meinte Spencer.

„Ich … bist … bist du sauer auf mich?“

Spencer zögerte einen Moment, dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. „Nicht mehr. So wie du den Brief geschrieben hast, das konnte nur ehrlich gemeint sein. Du wolltest mich nicht so in Panik versetzen.“

„Es war eine dumme Aktion.“

„Wieso hast du das überhaupt gemacht?“

Derek seufzte. „Jetzt im Nachhinein weiß ich auch nicht mehr, wie ich auf diesen idiotischen Gedanken kommen konnte. Ich hatte nur den Eindruck, dass du mir nicht glauben würdest, hätte ich dich einfach um ein Date gebeten. Und … Ich war unsicher, ob ich überhaupt eine Chance bei dir hätte. Ich wusste nicht, dass du schwul bist. Ich hatte ein bisschen darauf gehofft, dass es dir wie mir geht, dass dich Männer und Frauen gleichermaßen interessieren.“

„Und wie hätte das alles enden sollen?“

Derek zuckte mit den Schultern. „Naja, ungefähr so wie jetzt, nur ohne die ganze Panik dazwischen. Ich … oh je, da fällt mir ein … ich habe vergessen, eine kleine Nachricht wieder zu beseitigen. Du hast sie nicht gefunden, oder?“

„Eine Nachricht? Was für eine Nachricht?“

Spencer hatte fast den Eindruck, dass Morgan jetzt trotz seiner dunklen Haut ein klein wenig rot anlief.

„Als ich dich samt deinem Ballon heimgebracht habe, da war ich doch kurz mit dir in deinem Appartement. Naja, du hast mir mal erzählt, dass du am Freitagabend dein Wochenende immer damit einleitest, dass du eine deiner alten Schallplatten anhörst. Die Nachricht … ich habe die Nachricht unter die Abdeckung deines Plattenspielers geschoben, sodass du sie heute gefunden hättest, wenn du die Platte aufgelegt hättest. Zu dem Zeitpunkt war mein langer Entschuldigungsbrief, und dass ich dir den persönlich übergeben würde, ja noch gar nicht geplant.“

„Und was steht in der Nachricht?“, erkundigte sich Spencer.

Doch erneut wurde ihr Gespräch von dem Kellner unterbrochen, der ihren Aperitif brachte. „Haben die Herren schon gewählt?“

„Ähm .. ich …“ Verwirrt guckte Spencer auf die Speisekarte, der er bislang gar keine Beachtung geschenkt hatte.

„Spencer, vertraust du mir?“, erkundigte sich Derek leise, und in der Frage schwang so viel mehr mit. Hier ging es definitiv nicht nur um das Essen. Spencer blickte zu Derek hoch und sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Ja“, lautete seine einfach und doch auch bedeutungsvolle Antwort. Derek nickte. Dann nahm er Spencer die Speisekarte ab und reichte sie zusammen mit der seinen dem Kellner. Verblüfft verfolgte Spencer, wie Derek dem Kellner ein komplettes Menü herunterratterte, mit Sonderwünschen hier und Hinweisen da und selbstverständlich ergänzt durch passende Getränke. Der Kellner nickte pflichtbewusst und verschwand dann wieder.

„In der Nachricht steht die Einladung zu unserem Date hierher“, beantwortete Derek Spencers vorangegangene Frage. „Mit meinem Namen. Ich wollte auf jeden Fall sichergehen, dass du vorher weißt, wenn du hier treffen wirst.“

„Damit ich einen Rückzieher machen könnte, wenn ich kein Date mit dir wollte?“

Derek nickte.

„Und wo stehen wir jetzt?“, fragte Spencer weiter.

Derek lächelte leicht. „Das musst du mir sagen, Kleiner. Wo ich stehe, das solltest du eigentlich ganz genau wissen. Du hast mir mein Herz gestohlen. Nun ist die Frage offen, ob ich deines dafür bekomme.“

Spencer schaute Derek einen Moment lang nachdenklich in die Augen.

„Derek?“, murmelte er dann fragend und winkte Morgan etwas näher zu sich. Als dieser sich leicht über den Tisch beugte, kam ihm Spencer auf halbem Weg entgegen und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. „Beantwortet das deine Frage?“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, euch hat dieser Schnellschuss von Geschichte gefallen, und ich würde mich sehr über ein paar Kommentare freuen.  
> In Kürze gibt es dann auch wieder eine lange Story von mir zu lesen.


End file.
